entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Hitlist 2019
"We have a new hitlist for you. Move quickly - these targets won't be around long. We'll ensure you're stylishly compensated for your work. You're cleared to engage targets starting on October 19th" - Cishshato '''Halloween Hitlist 2019 '''is a currently active Halloween Event in Entry Point which lasts from October 19th, 2019 to October 31st, 2019. Overview The event is very similar to the previous halloween event, Halloween Hitlist 2018. Every day a new pumpkin is hidden in a mission. To complete the daily task you have to find out which mission the pumpkin is hidden in, and shoot it with a weapon. In the menu there is a display which provides a hint for the current target and a count of how many targets you have taken out. After taking out the daily target the hint will change to "You've cleared today's target" and update the counter. The 13th target is a mystery prize. Although the exact prize is currently unrevealed, it's confirmed that the prize is a set of event shades, as stated in the Dev Notes. Targets Day 1 "One is in Arizona" (October 19th) "Thirteen little pumpkins, lost in the world" The pumpkin can be found in the first part of The Freelancer, next to the bank vault. Day 2 "Two is in the Cold North" (October 20th) "Twelve little pumpkins, left in the cold" The pumpkin can be found outside the second blast door in The Blacksite, on the ledge over the exit. Day 3 "Three is locked away" (October 21st) "Eleven little pumpkins, one must be near" The pumpkin can be found in The Blacksite in the weapons storage room, on the Sawblade shelf. Day 4 "Four hides in fear" (October 22nd) "Ten little pumpkins, hiding their fear" The pumpkin can be found in The Financier, it is located on a shelf in the room connected to the kitchen. You can find the room directly across from the dining room table. Day 5 "Five is living the high life" (October 23rd) "Nine little pumpkins, scary and haunted" Day 6 "Six is on rails" (October 24rd) The pumpkin is directly outside the room for the deposit's loud escape. Similar to the welding mask's original position. The pumpkin can be found in The Financier. It is located on a building directly across Ryan's bedrooms. It is recommended to use a weapon with a scope to shoot the pumpkin. Prizes File:Prize1.png|Secret Agent Shades, awarded for 5 target kills Pumpkins Pumpkinlocation.png|Location of the first pumpkin Pumpkinhh.PNG|Location of the second pumpkin Pumpkin3.png|Location of the third pumpkin Pumpkin4.png|Location of the fourth pumpkin Pumpkin5far.png|Location of the fifth pumpkin Trivia * The original file name of the thumbnail is FbjungvsVgbyqlbhguvfjnfnaFPEFGrnfre. If you shift this by 13 with the Caesar cipher, you'll get "SowhatifItoldyouthiswasanSCRSTeaser". This could be another attempt to fool us, however, as the storyline is very near to end, it might be true. * This is Entry Point's second Halloween Event, and it's 5th event overall. Category:Events